Earth X-23
Earth X-23 Earth X-23 is a parallel world in which Kal El violently seized control of Earth after years of training in his fortress of solitude and created a violent Empire with himself as sole ruler. With the evil Onslaught as his second-in-command, Kal El fought a long, bloody war against the forces of the rebellion, lead by the Amazonian princess Diana. Kal El's forces were legion, he employed many twisted versions of our own world's heroes and villains, and employed the stolen infant X-23 as his personal assassin. Eventually, Princess Diana grew weary of the bloodshed, and offered Kal El what she believed he truly wanted: her hand in marriage, in return for a truce between the Royal Alliance and the Rebellion. Peace was extremely short lived however, as the villainous Onslaught found a way of breaching the barrier between realities. He briefly attempted to seize control of our Earth, but was beaten back by a combined force of many heroes. When he fled back into his home reality, many residents of our Earth were drawn along with Onslaught, and together they struggled to make sense of the dystopian world that confronted them. Birth of a Monster Meanwhile, an imprisoned Professor X was taken for a meeting with Princess Diana, the former leader of the rebellion and recently married wife of the tyrant Kal El. She revealed to Xavier that she had been pregnant with Kal El's child, a being of potentially cataclysmic power, but that the gods of Olympus had taken the child away from her. Kal El returned from a battle with Iron Man, one of the Leaders of the rebellion, and upon hearing Diana's news was nearly driven mad with rage. He dissapeared shortly after a brief conversation with the Dark Beast, who explained to Kal-El that his son could still be made through use of the Beast's advanced genetic manipulation. Kal-El forbid such a thing, but the Beast continued with his experiments anyways, growing an embryo in his lab that combined the aspects of some of the most powerful metahumans on earth.... The Great Rebellion The heroes of our Earth, lead by Doctor Strange, made their way towards Kal-El's capital city. Unbeknown to them, the vigilante Rorschach was fighitng a one-man crusade against Kal-El's brutal Watchmen, while Wolverine, one of the last living X-men, continued to run surveilance for the Rebellion. Eventually, Our Earth's heroes linked up with the rebels, and made a daring rescue attempt, attacking Kal-El's palace directly and securing Queen Hypolita, Professor X and several other victim's of Kal-El's imprisonment. During this time, V had begun a campaign of Anarchistic terror, inciting the population of Kal-El's empire to open rebellion. As violent blood-shed raged across the streets, the Heroes decided it was time to make a hasty escape. In a futile defensive measure, the last remnants of Kal-El's Kingdom launched a nuclear missile strike, which was deflected by Windrider and the horrific monstrosity that Hank McCoy had created, known only as the Pariah. Kyrote-Ok, a being of immense cosmic power and the sworn guardian of this universe, made available a portal for the heroes to escape through, leaving behind them a devastated world. Apocalypse Ascendant With Kal-El gone and his empire in shambles, Apocalypse soon took control of the waste-land, erecting in the place of Kal-El's old capital four Megalithic towers. With the Pariah as his chosen son and his new Four Horsement at his side, Apocalypse began his reign of terror, a terrifying genocidal rule underwhich only the strongest could survive. Though a few battered remanants of resistance still stood against him, Earth-X23 had unquestionably become an Age of Apocalypse. The Timebreaker The Timebreaker encouraged X-23 to destroy her world, but in the end he helped her save it by killing both Kal-El and Onslaught as well as some of their top assassins! The People of the World YOU CAN CLAIM ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE ONLY NPCS UNTIL SOMEONE DECIDES TO PLAY THEM. The Alternate Universe, Earth X23, is run in a tight hierarchy. Here are the people you should know, the alliances you should be aware of: ROYAL ALLIANCE: Kal-El (King of EARTH) NPC Diana of Themyscira (Queen) NPC Onslaught (King's most trusted Adviser) NPC Royal Legion: Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) RPed by Willaim Pryce Mimic (Blue Squad) RPed Korbin de le Vaga Death Squad: X-23 (Lead Personal Assassin) RPed by Kara * Zone Kat (Karen Creed, Assassin) Rped by Jealousghost Sabertooth (Military Expert) NPC Juggernaut (Handler of Assassins) RPed by Drago_the_Blackrose Rogue (Insane Assassin) RPed by Jealousghost OTHERS: Dark Beast (Head of Biology) NPC Mr. Sinister (Head of Genetics) NPC REBELLION: Captain America (Former Leader-Desesed) Wonder Woman (Former Leader-Active) Gone Native. Above. The Goblin Lord (Unknown, Leader of the Secret Six) Rped by William Pryce Baron Zero (Baron Wolfgang Von Frieze, member of the Secret Six) NPC Lethal (Sergei Minerva, member of the Secret Six) NPC Deathlok (Jason Todd, member of the Secret Six) NPC Nuke (Bane Simpson, member of the Secret Six) NPC Deadeye (Bill Lawton, member of the Secret Six) NPC OTHERS: LONERS: The Animal (Logan, uncontrolled, feral) Kathrine Pryde (Spy for Rebellion, Thief, Partner of Gambit) NPC Punisher (Free Agent, Assassin for Hire.) Kimura (former handler of X-23). RPed by jealousghoust OTHERS: The Lay of the Land